You're Sick
by 1katiemariee
Summary: "You're sick." Phil stated, simply. Dan shook his head and stuttered. "I-I'm fine." When Dan gets sick, he tries to hide it from Phil but he's not as unobservant as the younger boy thinks. Prompt from my friend, Micha. Relationship/Friendship, whichever way you want to think. Rated T for swearing. Phan (Dan/Phil).


_A/N: My first Phan fic! Yaaaay! :D It usually takes me like a month to write a fic for a fandom but only 10 days. I'm surprised! This was a prompt from my friend, Micha (Micha Wells on here), she wanted a Phan fic written like this, I was more than happy to comply! She's amazing and had bought me a llama teddy for Christmas (yes, llama)! :D So this is for you, sweetie. Hope you enjoy! _

_I have actually only been a fan of Dan and Phil for 10 days today! :O For 24 hours straight (midnight to midnight, literally, with only a one hour sleep), I watched ALL of Dan's videos! Then I watched Phil's! Now I'm watching Super Amazing Project while reading Phan fics inbetween. My new OTP (along with LaurWalk, Merthur and Johnlock). So yay for new fandoms!_

_Also, cookies to anyone who can tell me what's wrong with Dan! This is how they go when they have this sickness, I get them about once a month, so I should know! And they aren't very nice!_

_Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! -Katie x_

* * *

Dan's eyes flickered open after a deep sleep at three o'clock in the after which, even for him, was late. He opened his eyes more to see the blurry outline of his room start to form and define, when he was suddenly hit by a wave of pain travelling through both ears and across his forehead. Fingers (index and middle) rubbed his temples and he groaned in pain, the balance of the world tipping and spinning in his head.

"Dan!" _Shit, Phil! _Not wanting him to know, Dan sat up, ignoring the lack of balance as he tried to act normal when his best friend, Phil Lester aka, AmazingPhil, entered the room.

"Finally, you're up!" Phil greeted, Dan forced a grin onto his face. "PJ and Chris invited us round to a party and PJ's, I said we could go." He nodded as Phil continued. "It starts at seven so be ready for six-thirty." Once Dan had acknowledged that he heard him, Phil sent him a smile and exited the room.

Dan flopped back down on his bed with a sigh, he would have to go to this party, if he didn't want Phil to know he was ill. Dan climbed out of bed, stumbling a little until he managed to regain his balance before exiting the room to the bathroom, grabbing towels on his way out. When he was standing on the cool, tile floor, the tanned boy grabbed the liquid painkiller him and Phil found after searching around multiple chemists, drinking the designated amount then placing it back on the shelf. With that, he headed into the shower.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Dan found himself sat on his bed, head in his hand as he tried to ignore the dizziness which never seemed to fade. He felt sick, his whole head was aching and he could barely think strait, never mind be well enough to go to a party. He had too. Otherwise Phil would find out and he knew his friend wouldn't leave him alone until he was well enough, he was as bad as his mother sometimes.

"You ready to go?" Phil's head popped around the corner and Dan sat up, not realising the wave of nausea that would come with it. He nodded his head in reply. "You okay? You seem awfully quiet?" Dan nodded again. Phil gave him a suspicious look but left the room anyway.

Once Phil had left, Dan bolted for the bathroom, falling to the floor in front of the toilet and retching into it. _Lovely... _He flushed the toilet and cleaned his mouth once he was done, standing up and steading himself, then entered the living room where Phil was waiting for him.

"Are we going to leave?" Phil looked up at him.

"Do you want to eat first? You haven't ate all day." He asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I made you a sandwich."

"I'm not hungry." Dan replied, heading to the door. "Are we going to leave?" Phil looked at him, strangely before going to stand in front of him and resting a hand on Dan's forehead. Phil's hand felt freezing compared to Dan's high fever. He pulled his hand away.

"You're sick." Phil stated, simply. Dan shook his head and stuttered.

"I-I'm fine."

"You're not, now get back into bed and I'll call a doctor." He ordered, tugging on Dan's sleeve to get him to head into his room.

"I'm fine!" Dan exclaimed. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid; Phil finding out. Obviously, luck wasn't going his way today...

* * *

Several things happened in the half an hour after that. First: His sickness got worse. Second: The person he doesn't want to know he's sick, guesses he is. Third: He doesn't stop until Dan is tucked up in bed, an ice pack on his forehead and chicken soup down his throat.

"Feel better now?" Dan nodded and smiled, softly.

"Much better."

"See?" Phil smirked. "I'd much rather you make us stay at home and get better then try to make me happy by going to a party and making yourself feel worse."

"You're not happy staying..." Dan got cut off by a pale finger resting on his lips. Phil stroked Dan's hair and smiled at the younger boy.

"I'm happy wherever you are." Phil said. "And that's here." He kissed Dan's forehead. "Try and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Phil picked up the empty utensils and exited the room. Dan's hand reached the spot where Phil kissed him, touching it lightly before his eyes drifted shut into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
